The Fear You Won't Fall
by Rhea Carmen
Summary: Furuichi's captured by delinquents while Oga's gone to Demon World. Basically whump!Furuichi. OgaxFuruichi hinting, bromance, shounen-ai. Heavy torture and foul language.
1. I'm bored, and lonely

**The Fear You Won't Fall**

Rating: T (if it's not appropriate, please tell me.)

Warning: Contains some heavy torture, and foul language.

Disclaimer: obviously not mine, Beelzebub belongs to Tamura-sensei. But the story is mine.

A/N: the story happened right before Himekawa defeated Tojou or joining again with Fallen Angel. And for the sake of the story, let's just make it that Oga went to the demon world right after the school ordeal, then two days later, Furuichi went to meet up with the rest of the gang, which, in this story, he'd never attended. -oh, the title is from Joshua Radin's song with the same title. No connections whatsoever. I'll try to update it regularly, but no promises.

Oh, and English is not my native language.

just to clear it out, _italic_ is thoughts and on some points stress signal for words.

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm bored, and lonely

* * *

Oga with baby Beel and Hilda were off to Demon World to look for something or someone Furuichi can't remember that has something to do with powering-up. It's been two days without Oga accompanying him. The classroom does feel different, but well, there's nothing he can do about it, right? He just have to stay close with someone he knows that won't hurt him, because he can't defend himself, not without the magical tissue. And maybe he's lonely, but it's not like everyone ignoring him in the classroom or fear him (_him? _Yeah, maybe in the previous school. But he's not, and he's the one who should be worried surrounded with delinquents searching for Oga). But he misses going home together. He misses having an opponent while playing games. Oh heck, it's just been two damn days. _Why am I moping like some sick school girl?_

Well, his concern was never directed with his friends (_Can I call them friends?_). They won't hurt him, badly. They wouldn't have any grudge against him that would result in his dead. No, but he still has to lay low because everyone (and by everyone he meant Fuji, Nasu, and Takamiya's underlings) are looking for Oga and some of them, even relatively low numbered, have seen him acting all close and friendly with Oga, and that would put his self in danger without Oga at his side.

_Uh-oh._

He was on his way to Kunieda's dojo after he heard that she's been hurt. But this is really a bad luck to meet with some of Nasu's henchmen.

"Aren't you that guy… who are rumored to be friend with Oga?" one of them carefully scanning him,

"Uh… no, I'm not that guy." Furuichi quickly replied, walking away to avoid them,

"No, you _are_ that guy," the other blocked his way, "You're the only one who has the weird hair, silver hair,"

"And I've seen you hanging around with the Queen or Kanzaki or that weird pompadour," he sneered, "They're his allies, Oga's underlings."

_Well, If they heard you saying that, they'll beat you to death._ Furuichi mocks, quietly.

"Well? Where's your buddy now? We haven't seen him for days," he asked,

_It's only couple of days, moron._ Furuichi's luck just ran out,

"Your face is annoying, what are you thinking, idiot?" the guy grabbed his shoulder harshly, Furuichi winces,

"Uh, uhm… he had some business," Furuichi said, wriggling himself from the hold.

"Where?" the other asked,

"Overseas," that's all Furuichi could think.

They laughed, "You believe this guy? We've seen his house, he's not some rich bastard, liar. How could a delinquent afford that kind of money?"

Furuichi quickly gather his thoughts, "He won it at a contest… as a special prize," it's a longshot, but hopefully they're dumb enough to believe that.

They laughed even more, _oh crap,_ "boy, you amused us. If you don't want to tell us, then that's your problem, but we're going to get your honest answer, whether you want it or not." The guy tightens his grip on Furuichi's shoulder, _Ouch! What the—_

And before he realizes it, another person sneaks behind him and knocked him out cold with a bat.

"I think he's enough insurance for Oga. I heard he's not the underling type, more like friend, as in best friend, and he can't even brawl." The one who hit him said,

"I don't care, he's the only person our standard could take on. The others are too damn strong. And if he's really that bastard's best friend, then we're lucky." The one who gripped Furuichi said as he lit his cigarette.

"Hopefully this is going to raise our value in front of Nasu-san, but we'll keep it a secret until we could beat some info from this silver guy." The third person said menacingly.

-0-

"Where the hell is he?" Kanzaki tapped furiously on the concrete,

"Ah, it's already sunset, that guy…" Kunieda sighed,

"Did he get held up by that weird old man? Damn, stupid Furuichi," Nene added,

"I think I'm going home, this could wait 'till tomorrow, right?" Himekawa walked towards the stairs,

"Aah, me too, we could discuss this tomorrow, after I beat him for standing us up like this," Kanzaki waved as he too, walk towards the exit.

"Okay, be careful guys," Kunieda shouted out.

"Nee-san, you don't have to mothered them like that," Nene spouts, "C'mon, let me help you rewrap those bandages."

-0-

* * *

Ahaha, short, huh? Sorry, but the next chapter would be longer and faster, I swear! I'm really looking forward to your reviews regarding this developing story. Well, anyway, thank you for reading this far~

(review please?)


	2. I've been hurt!

Warning: Contains some heavy torture, and foul language, and mention of pre-non-con (?) of manxman, boyxboy. first step leading to rape, but the rape itself didn't happen.

Disclaimer: still not mine, Beelzebub belongs to Tamura-sensei.

just to clear it out again, _italic_ is thoughts and on some points stress signal for words.

* * *

Chapter 2: I've been hurt!

* * *

Furuichi woke up jerkily after being hit with cold water, drenching his upper body,

"Wha-?" he sputters water from his mouth as he looking frantically and feels he's hanging from the rope binding on his arms. The tugged hands lost their colors and the pulled muscles ached. Blood was trickling from left side of his head, courtesy of the hit before that knocked him up.

"How do you feel… what's your name again?" the guy before stands in front of him, looking smug,

"…" Furuichi didn't answer the question, the pain from his hands was slightly bearable.

"When I ask question, you answer, brat," the guy roughly pulled the collar of his uniform, pulling his stretched arms and hurting it more. Sweat beads rolls from his whitey pale face, mixing with the blood on his temple.

"F-Furuichi." He answered as he jerks back to be free from being pulled.

"Now, was it that hard?" the guy snickered, _this hanging idea isn't so bad… _"Anyway, would you care to reform your lies before?"

"I've told you, he's currently overseas," Furuichi answered, _it's the truth, he's not even in this world._

"Boy, you really want it badly, huh?" the guy slapped Furuichi, hard, and Furuichi accidentally bit his tongue. He cringes both from the pain on his tongue and from where the restraint moved.

"You're a devoted one, eh? Loyal, and would do anything for that bastard. Guess you really are his best friend," he smirk as his two friends from before, starts ganging up on Furuichi along with him. They kick him, start to punch his guts and his face, nosebleed and bruises coloring his face. His hanging legs, each got kicks that enough to shatter the knee if it were still, which thankfully, it's not. But still, the kicks are hard and the rope move around too much to his liking. Each time the rope moved the pain doubles and Furuichi's threshold for pain is only on scale 2 at most 3.

"Now, let's try this," the guy who hit him before grabbed a…_whip?! You're kidding me right—_ Furuichi's inner monologue cuts as the whip lashes on his back. The stinging burn sensation makes it clear that his uniform tore.

"How'd you like that, huh? And you still think of covering for that demon friend of yours?" the one who seems like the leader shouts, his words were barely heard between Furuichi's screams at each lashes, leaving marks on his white, tender, skin. He tried stifling his scream by biting his lower lip, but after 3 lashes he can't even contain his tears and whimpers which transform into screams. His tears mixed up with his sweats and roll down to his shirt, collected with the rest of his perspiration in drenched shirt. Each blow made Furuichi's body tensed more and he can't keep his restraint still. He felt his hands going numb, but that doesn't even bother him as every lashing feels hard enough to rip his shirt and his tender skin. His body was never meant for fighting or enduring hardship.

After what seems like an hour of lashing here and there (it's only 20 minutes) ripping his uniform apart, a final kick to the gutter was the last pain with the burning sensation on his back that he remembered before his consciousness fade along with his pain sensor.

"He passed out," the one who swung a bat at Furuichi before stated,

"Oh well, cut the rope, let him fall," as the order, the other open his knife pocket and cut the rope in swift movement, and Furuichi's limp body fall to the ground hard. At the sudden (and rough) contact to the ground, Furuichi wakes up violently,

"Ah, nice of you to come back to us so soon," the leader smiled a sickening smile,

_This sicko… _Furuichi only glared darkly to the guy in front of him. He quickly regains his composure and sit himself down, _lying down is so vulnerable, and it damn hurt my back._

But he gasps as the sudden movement took his breath away and the pain flare from each part of his body along from each gushes on his back. He could feel some of them flowing out blood but he couldn't careless as he lost his breathe. He put his tied hands on his chest as a way to ease the pain but to no avail. The act of breathing is aggravating his chest and the three of his capturer only make soft snicker. When he finally can control his breath, the leader spoke again.

"Done?" this time, Furuichi nodded, feeling that talking might be too much for his condition.

"Good, do you plan to tell us where your friend is?" one of the other looked down on him and nudges his head with his foot demanding Furuichi to answer his question.

"He's in hell—" shortly as the words spilled harshly from Furuichi's cracked lips, a flying foot kick his head.

"You should really stop doing this, y'know?" the other one put his foot on Furuichi's right arm as he lay down from the impact of the kick. He smashed his foot on Furuichi's arm, making an alarming cracking sound.

"AAARGH!" Furuichi sees black spots as the pain hit his brain. He screams so hard, and the pain as unbearable. Furuichi felt trickles of blood from the side of his temple, aside from his gasps for air and the pain on his head, his flaring back, and the definitely broken arm. It's just too much too bear, and he could hear them saying Oga's name for couple of times before his vision grows dark for longer time than the last one.

-0-

He wakes up still lying vulnerably on the cold floor of an abandoned warehouse. The pain had subsides, but it still hard to breath and move around. There's no sign of those three jerks that give him those wounds. He glances to the watch on his swollen right arm, it points 3 o'clock, _it's morning then. How long are they going to keep me here? Is there anything that could cut this troublesome rope? _He looks around, _oh, lucky me! Dumped in a rundown building but no glasses shards at all, h_e thought sarcastically.

He tried to peek from his shoulder but can only catch a red line on his shoulder blade. The wounds had closed, but it still damn hurt. His broken arm still hurts and swells, but he tried his best to ignore it. _What should I do? The worst has come. I didn't' think this would happen while Oga's not around. _He sighed, cursing his luck, but caught his breath instead. _Dammit, did I break a rib?_ Unfortunately, his gasps and whimpers didn't go unnoticed as the second guy, the one who's not the leader nor the batter either, approach him.

"Hey, shut up, we're trying to sleep here." He prods Furuichi's hand, and was surprised as he heard a hitch on Furuichi's breath. "Wait, are you crying?"

He was not ever going to say that. But the tear does runs freely from his closed eyes. Before, as he caught his breath, he was panicked when he heard the guy and move so sudden it tripled the pain all over his torso and his wrecked back, added with the guy prodding his injured arm.

"You're kinda cute like that," the guy put out his phone and went to Camera app, he snapped Furuichi's pose with his tied hands covering his face, and then quickly pulls the hands and took some pictures of Furuichi's crying face, uncovered. He tried his best to maintain his groans as the hands moved in rough manner.

_Is this guy sick? What the hell?!_ But no words come out from his mouth since he's still trying to even his breath, but oh boy, did he get another hindrance,

"Hmmph?!" two fingers shoved harshly down on his throat. The fingers make random movement and gagged him that he coughs severely. His saliva was dripping on the corner of his mouth and coated the rough fingers. He wants to bite the fingers but it abruptly left his mouth as sudden as its entrance.

Furuichi open his eyes and really regrets it. The guy in front of him was holding his phone, panting hard, sweating and unexpectedly smelled of lust. _Oh god, NO!_ Furuichi's not stupid and he knows where this is going. He wriggles, moves, tried to crawl but the guy had him held down firmly, scratching his back to the hard cold concrete. Thank god, as the guy reaches his zipper, the leader called,

"Cut that out! That's too noisy and I'm sleeping here! Get over your fetish elsewhere and leave the hell him alone." The leader barks out order and the guy clicked his tongue but gave up as he close the lid of his phone. Furuichi was hit with a wave of relief before he dozes off as the retreating figure gone into wherever he came from.

Unknown to him, the guy had sent him the videos and photos to Furuichi's phone with subject: _in case you need mementos. ; )_

-0-

* * *

A/N: Okay, how's that? I hope it's satisfactory. And if you found some mistakes, please feel free to correct me (in a good manner way, no flame, please. constructive, yes. but insulting, please no.). Aaand this story is un-beta-ed, so, if any of you think this story needs to be beta-ed, please introduce yourself. I'm considering beta-reader, actually.

P.S.: thank you, Guest-san! I knew something's missing from the warning, and you just point it out! Thank you! and for some of the phrases, yeah... I know some of them seems kinda pushed, but well, I don't have any other phrases in mind. :) Anyway, thank you for the review! (hopefully you read it.)

Thank you! ^^


	3. Finally

Warning: Contains some heavy torture, foul language, and hinting of man eyeing man.

Disclaimer: Beelzebub- Tamura-sensei.

A/N: Guys, sorry for the loooong update... very long indeed... a month or so... I'm not dead, 'kay? Just taking a break from Beelzebub to let the latest chapters piled up before reading them. **And**, thank you very much for **Surely** **Blue **by being an amazing beta-reader. This chapter was editied with her skill and I'm happy with it. And if you found some mistakes, it's entirely my fault since I'm the one who write this.

Ah, on to the story!

just to clear it out, _italic_ is thoughts and on some points stress signal for words.

* * *

Chapter 3: Finally...

* * *

In the morning, Furuichi yelped out a cry of pain when he suddenly couldn't breathe. He opened his closed eyes and, in horror, found the batter guy in front of him. Sneering sadistically, his hands were gripping hard on Furuichi's sore neck.

"Agh… wha—" Furuichi choked out, but he couldn't breathe and his frantic efforts to get away were easily stalled by the others.

"Easy, easy," the batter shushed him as his grip tightened. Just about before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the pressure stopped and Furuichi jolted up. His wheezing and coughing worsened, not only from the lack of air, but from the pain that spread across his possibly bruised ribs, abused back and arm.

"Oops, careful there, you might vomit blood," the leader said as he casually patted Furuichi's back on a spot that didn't have any wounds yet.

Furuichi turned his head and glared. As much as he hoped he could glare, the look on his face was less menacing than the other night and the leader only chuckled lightly at the attempt.

"Well, if looks could kill, yours wouldn't even hurt us," the perverted one said, his eyes still lingered dangerously on Furuichi's body. He felt sick.

"Would you care to tell us the truth now that you're awake and up?" the batter (who had just been choking him) said while now crouching in front of him. "It's just telling us where your demon friend is. We'll take care in fetching him…" the guy smiled, "You just tell us his hiding location, and voila, you're out of here," he snatched Furuichi's chin, moving it to face him, "So, what do you say?"

_Damn it, they still think I'm covering for Oga? I'd rather send them to Oga and let him beat all of them to a pulp, assholes!They won't believe me even if I tell them the truth. What the hell should I do? _ Furuichi racked his brain, but he couldn't come up with any ideas. _Should I send them to Kanzaki-senpai? No, that would put someone in danger. Aargh! What the hell should I do?!_

Time's up. You'd better give us some decent answers this time." The perverted one sneered as he grabbed Furuichi's cheeks, trailing his hand downward before resting it on Furuichi's aching neck.

"I don't know where he is, really," Furuichi's hoarse voice spat out, but his answer was not good enough for the three of them and the force on his neck was back.

"One last chance for you to tell us the truth," the leader lit up his cigarette, puffed the smoke out, then said, "Or you're going to prove it to me, how hot these smokes can really get."

Furuichi looked up, "I really don't know where he is, I swear. Please don't!" He frantically wriggled in horror. _To hell with begging, it'll hurt like hell if that damn thing touches me!_

He exhaled the smoke out, "Maybe you're telling the truth, but, oh well…," and as quickly as it had happened, the pressure on his neck was gone and replaced by a hard grip on his shoulder and his hands. In a flash, the butt of the cigarette was pushed against his back and pain shot through him in a way he had not even imagined. His body tensed so hard, he felt like his neck would snap.

Furuichi's scream echoed for a moment. And, even though the cigarette's butt had already fallen to the ground, the burning sensation of flesh meeting fire still lingered on his back. The pain nearly left him breathless.

"You really are stupid, huh? Finish him." Of course, the leader didn't mean kill. But, between the struggle to catch his own breath and the struggle to deal with the other pain surrounding him— the thought of dying crossed Furuichi's mind.

_Damn it._

And, before he knew it, rains of punches and kicks fell down on him like crazy. The pressure on his neck was back again and he couldn't get any air.

_God, is this it?_

As he felt his consciousness slipping away, he closed his eyes.

_Damn, those assholes really did it, huh?_

-0-

The trio left the place in a hurry. They decided that Furuichi _really_ was worthless and having him on their hands would be a problem. So, they chose to just leave him there, after they untied his hands.

"It was fun while it lasted. Adieu, weakling," the leader had spat out before he finally closed the door.

After hours of being alone and crumpled down on the ground, Furuichi batted his eyes open.

"Wha—" he went to touch his (felt like) splitting head, "Eh? I'm not tied up?" He looked at his wrists and there was only the mark of rope instead of the actual rope. He slowly sat himself up and carefully held his aching chest as pain throbbed in each part of his battered body.

_God, it hurts so much… _After his breath evened out, he looked around, searching for any sign of his captors. _Are they gone? _Furuichi couldn't see anything that indicated he was not alone. _Great, am I free to walk out of here? Or, will they suddenly ambush me from behind the door? Damn those bastards, _Furuichi mustered his thoughts and spotted his bag on a table. _Oh real nice, they went through the trouble of cutting my rope, but not placing my bag within a reachable distance. _"Stupid morons," he cursed under his breath.

Leaning heavily on his left hand, he slowly propped himself all the way up. Although, he tried to do it carefully, the wounds on his back and his ribs still cried out. _God damn it!_ He tightly suppressed any whimpers or gasps as he walked towards the table where his bag laid. The act of walking alone was so hard, and his knees buckled with the effort. _Was it because they kicked my legs there yesterday?_ Furuichi dismissed his thoughts before grabbing his bag with his uninjured hand. He decided to quickly get out of the rundown building before his captors changed their minds.

_They'll pay for what they did. Damn, how should I execute this plan? Firstly, I'll talk to Kanzaki-senpai and tell him they called him an underling, then to Kunieda-senpai— that they called her a bitch, and then… should I include Himekawa-senpai? Ah… just lie, just lie~ And Oga…_ Furuichi ranted in his inner monologue to distract himself from the pain. His vision blurred though he tried to holdback his tears.

Walking to the door was hard enough let alone walking to the street to look for help. But no one knew where he was (_obviously_ except those three fools) and he just needed to meet someone. It took him a lot of effort to get to a street that didn't look deserted. He was exhausted and couldn't think of any way to distract his mind from the unbearable pain. He began to slip down and slide into the darkness when a passerby caught him. Gasping, the man had to overcome his shock at the sight of dried blood everywhere, before finally calling an ambulance.

"Ah, thank you," were Furuichi's last words to the stranger before he completely fell asleep.

-0-


End file.
